


The gulls will have to starve

by Nary



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Banter, Drabble, F/M, Sarcasm, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was wrong in so many ways he couldn't number them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The gulls will have to starve

Theon resented the way Asha lorded over him, mocked him, belittled him, and yet could still make him hard to the point of aching with nothing more than a glance. It insulted his pride, his dignity, his very manhood, that she held such power over him. It was wrong in so many ways he couldn't number them all.

"If we still followed the old ways, I'd have that sharp tongue of yours cut off and cast to the gulls," he told her once, which only made her laugh.

"You don't want my tongue gone, little brother," she said when her amusement had passed, and proceeded to show him why.


End file.
